


Sweet Lovin'

by kaylaber1



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sweets is a marshmallow, Takes place in Season 8, it takes a village, shhhhh everything is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets gets a bit more than he bargained for when he agrees to move in with Booth and Brennan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door to Parker's bedroom swung open, startling its occupant awake. Sweets sat bolt upright in his bed, and grabbed his gun off of the nightstand. He'd only been staying with Brennan and Booth for about a week, and still felt a little jittery. Besides, it was 3 in the morning, it's not like he was expecting guests.

"Who's there? I've got a gun!" He called out in the darkness

"Shhhh! Pipe down, Sweets! Are you trying to wake the whole household?" A familiar voice hissed back at him from the doorway

"...Agent Booth? What are you doing in my room? It's 3am!"

"I don't know, you're the shrink, you tell me." He approached the bed, situating himself beside the young doctor

"You're asking me to psychoanalyze you at 3 in the morning?"

"What, they don't teach you that in shrink school?"

"They taught me how to tell when someone is avoiding the question."

Booth then took him by surprise, cupping his face and bringing him in for a kiss. Sweets hated to admit it, but there were sparks. Big ones. Like, mind blowing, oh my god, never before experienced, teenage locker room fantasy sparks. Caught off guard and driven by subconscious, Lance Sweets found himself kissing back with equal fervor. He almost whined when Booth pulled away, but thankfully, he caught himself before the sound could escape him.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" He whispered into Sweets's ear 

"No, that actually raises even more questions than before. What the hell is this?"

"You're the expert, but I believe that this is called a seduction." He moved to kiss him again, but Sweets scooted away

"Nononononono. What is this? You're telling me that you, who won't even really call me your friend, suddenly want into my pants? That's nuts, not even taking into account that the mother of your child is sleeping right down the hall, and we are currently in your SON'S ROOM-"

He was interrupted by Booth's lips on his again, strong and silencing. Shit, he was good at this. However, he had had a bit more time to wake up and with his wits about him, he couldn't in good conscience allow this to continue. Sweets pushed Booth back, putting enough space between them that he was almost comfortable again. 

"Don't interrupt me! I think I have a right to be questioning your motives. I mean, it's not every day that your 'family man' best friend sneaks into your room at 3 in the morning to ruin his relationship."

"Alright, look, if you don't want to do this, that's fine. We'll just go back to bed and forget this ever happened." 

"I didn't say that. I just want to know why. Why me? Why now? What is-"

"Aha! So you DO want me!' 

"Don't be so surprised, Agent Booth. You're hot. I know at least 4 other people in the bureau who would kill to get you in bed, but that's besides the point."

"Fine. I'm not going to get all mushy on you, so don't expect that."

"Why would I? Nothing so far has been indicative of anything other than sexual attraction."

"Don't say it like that, it makes me sound like an asshole."

"You do NOT need my help for that."

"I like you, Sweets. You're cute, you're a good friend, you're an amazing profiler, and I don't know. I guess I wanted to be a bit more than your friend for an hour or so. "

"Okay. What about Dr. Brennan? What about Christine?"

"They don't have to know."

There was a long pause while Sweets collected his thoughts and weighed his options. On one hand, one night with Seeley Booth sounded like every FBI agent's wet dream, but on the other, if Brennan found out about it, not only would he be thrown out of the house, but he'd lose her trust forever. And then there was the fact that he'd become the "other woman", so to speak, and nobody else would speak to him either. Being permanently labeled as "homewrecker" would certainly damage his reputation...

"....Fine."

"Fine? Fine as in-"

"Just get over here before I change my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sweets gets up rather early. He can't tell if it's the guilt or the fact that sitting is being rather uncomfortable, but the first thing he does is start on a batch of those blueberry muffins that Dr. Brennan and Christine love so much. He feels absolutely horrible, which he should have foreseen, yet stupidly he rushed right in. As he flipped through a book on early Mesopotamia he'd picked up, he wondered if the nighttime visits would become a regular thing.

His reading was interrupted by the sound of bare feet on hard wood, as someone made there way into the hall. Sweets hastily returned to cooking, getting down a pan with the intentions of starting bacon. Booth had told him once that breakfast without bacon wasn't really breakfast. 

"Good morning, Dr. Sweets."

Sweets nearly drops the pan when he recognises the voice as Dr. Brennan's. She was really the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Gooood morning, Dr. Brennan! H-how did you sleep?" Did he sounds suspicious? Shit, he sounded suspicious, didn't he?

"I slept just fine, thank you for your concern. Is there any coffee?"

"Yeah, I just made it."

"Thank you. You're very considerate in your breakfast preparations."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." He quickly returned to the bacon, attributing much more attention than necessary to the task while she prepared her coffee. He heard the mug clink against the granite countertop behind him, and gasped when he felt her arms wrapping around him from behind, pulling him into a comfortable embrace. He jolted out of her arms, nearly burning himself on the stove.

"I can't do this. I can't accept this. I don't deserve it"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

He sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I slept with Booth."

"I know that."

"What?"

"You are NOT very quiet, Dr. Sweets. I'm actually surprised you didn't wake the baby."

"And you're OKAY with this?"

"At first I was very upset, but then I reasoned that I myself find you to be a suitable candidate for partnership. Had you come to me the way Booth came to you, I would not have refused you. Besides, some people function better in polyamorous relationships. It gives the partners involved a sense of sexual freedom that is often lacking in a serious monogomous relationship, and when it comes to raising children having extra help is always a bonus."

"You seem to have really thought this through."

"I had to. I wouldn't want to make a rash decision based on my feelings and ruin this for all of us."

"How DO you feel about this?"

"Quite confident in my assessment, after all, I am rarely wrong." She pecked him on the cheek, and sauntered out of the room with an air of confidence. 

Sweets leans back on the counter, touching his face where her lips were moments before and wondering how the hell he got here.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweets has issues working that day. His mind keeps drifting to the events of the morning. He still wasn't quite sure what happened, but he supposed that he, Booth and Brennan were an item now. This whole situation had been completely wild and emotionally taxing. He poured himself another cup of coffee and drowned out his feelings with paperwork from old cases. His phone pings for the fifth time, but he ignores it again. It's probably nothing. Besides these cases were much more-

"What the hell are you doing?" Booth bursts through his office door without even knocking

"I'm working? Is there something wrong with that?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past half-hour. Has Bones talked to you about this...relationship thingy she has her head wrapped around?"

"Yeah, she cornered me this morning. I assume you're here to put your two cents in on it?"

"Well what do you think about it?" he asked self-consciously, shutting the door to dissuade potential eavesdroppers. He made himself at home on the grey sofa, taking one of the throw pillows and hugging it nonchalantly. 

"Now you're getting my opinion first to determine how I'm going to judge yours. I'll indulge you. I think it's a fantastic idea. "

"You do?!"

"Well, yes. It seems obvious that we all have an attraction to each other. Besides, we should both be thanking every single deity out there that Dr. Brennan has been so accepting of our actions." 

Booth sat and thought for a moment, obviously having come to some moral standstill. Sweets could understand the conflict. A polyamorous relationship was far from normal in society, which of course made it previously unacceptable in Booth's mind, but it was either accept the company of both Lance and Dr. Brennan, or lose them forever. He had no doubt in his mind which Booth would come to decide upon in the end. Knowing his dilemma, Sweets walked over and placed what he hoped was a reassuring kiss on Booth's forehead.

"If it's any help at all, I do love you." he added, sitting on the other end of the couch. "Both you and Dr. Brennan."

"Hold on a second, don't you think it's a bit too soon for all of that? You and Daisy haven't even been broken up for a month yet, and now you're charging headfirst into a relationship with an 'I love you'?" Booth asked incredulously

"Not really. I mean, it's all going to come to light eventually, I might as well get it out of the way now. I love you both. I actually think I have for a while now. I knew it was wrong, especially when I was with Daisy, but I honestly couldn't stop thinking about this. About what it would be like to be with you or Dr. Brennan."

"I bet this is a dream come true for you, isn't it?"

"A bit. Although, I can't say I imagined taking on partial responsibility for a child this early in my life, but I think I can handle it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. ONE temper tantrum and you'll be running for the door!" Booth chuckled, ruffling Sweets's hair. 

"Oh, ye of little faith." Lance smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched season 10 episode one, and cried, and needed to update this fic.

The day passes without further disturbance, and Lance even gets to leave the bureau early. He decides to call up Dr. Brennan and see what her dinner plans are, as he has nothing better to do, and figures that some sort of 'date' might be in order. The phone rings, but goes to voicemail. Sweets simply shrugs it off and decides to surprise her. He picks up some thai and heads to the lab. 

When he gets there, he finds Brennan in Angela's office, chatting about the 'joys' of parenting. He raps his knuckles against the doorframe, not wanting to be rude.

"I tried calling you and asking you to dinner, but you weren't picking up, so I thought I'd surprise you" he says with a smile, trying not to seem too obvious. He wasn't yet sure how they were handling the whole 'telling their coworkers' thing and didn't want to out Dr. B before she was ready. That would be a quick way to end this before it even truly began. 

She smiles back and he breathes a little sigh of relief that she wasn't upset by his gesture. "Thank you Lance, that was very thoughtful. I'll meet you upstairs in five?"

"Sure." He turned to leave the office

"Hold on a minute." Angela's voice stops him in his tracks. "Surprise dinner? First names? What's going on here you two?" She looks between them suspiciously

"Lance and I are dating now." Brennan says factually. He should have known that she would approach this bluntly, and admits that he had been projecting his own worries onto her. Sensitivity had never been Temperance's strength. 

"Excuse me, what? When did this happen? What about Booth? Does he know?" Angela is taken aback

"Actually, Booth is in on it too. We're kind of all dating." Lance explains. He knows he's blushing now, which only adds to his embarrassment.

"So like a threesome or what?"

"No, you see, a threesome implies a detached sexual relationship, whereas what Seeley, Temperance, and I have is definitely founded upon mutual emotional attractions as well as sexual. The more accurate term would be 'polyamorous relationship'."

"Yes, being in a relationship with Booth and Sweets, aside from encouraging sexual experimentation, provides Christine an extra parent, myself with another excellent chef, Booth with a partner who actually understands sports- I could go on, but I think you understand."

"Alright, I get it. I'm going to let you two enjoy your dinner before it gets cold, but this conversation is not over. I want ALL the juicy details. " She winks in Brennan's direction, returning to a computer program that she had obviously been testing before the two women began their conversation.

"Well I guess discretion is now out of the question." Lance says with a smile as they sit down on the couch upstairs. "We're going to be lab gossip for weeks."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we were keeping this a secret. I would have been less blunt."

"It's okay, Tempe. We weren't explicitly trying to keep it a secret, and quite frankly I like your bluntness. It's part of what makes you you, and you're positively wonderful."

"When did I say you could call me 'Tempe'?"

"When did you say I couldn't?"

He figures that now, when they're both laughing and everything is okay would be a good time to try kissing her. He cups her face and brings their mouths together. Once again, there are sparks. Fireworks, actually, and he wonders why he didn't do this sooner. As they pull away, Lance realizes that this was likely the best decision he'd ever made. 


End file.
